teenwolfmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Lunatic
Lunatic is the eighth episode of Teen Wolf. Synopsis The break-up between Allison and Scott impacts them both, making them both feel depressed and hurt. While Jackson offers a helping hand to Allison, Scott deals with the upcoming full moon. Scott starts to behave differently and puts his friendship with Stiles in jeopardy. Derek's return saves Scott from making a harsh decision based on his anger and the influence of the full moon. Full Recap The episode begins with Stiles performing the age-old best friend rite of post-breakup drinking. He’s brought a bottle of Jack Daniels which seemingly has no effect on Scott. Stiles talks about how much he likes Lydia while Scott glowers for the first time when he denies he and Allison are broken up. He claims they’re “on a break”. Scott and Stiles are harassed by Unger and Reddick, who want to take their alcohol. Scott starts to shift and throws the bottle against a tree whiles Stiles drags him away. Unfortunately, this doesn’t save the thugs, as they are attacked by the Alpha, and Unger is tossed into a lit up garbage can. In the newly reopened Beacon Hills High School, Lydia and Allison discuss whether Allison made the right decision, with Lydia supporting her all the way. It seems they all think that Scott locked them into the classroom to die, rather than to protect them. Further down the hall, Stiles asks his dad to be careful because of the full moon. His dad explains that he’s brought in the state detective for extra help. In class, Mr. Harris blocks Scott from talking to Allison, telling him to take his seat for the test. He then begins what appears to be an economics exam which is odd because Harris is the Chemistry Teacher at Beacon Hills High School. Scott begins to see the words on the paper rearrange to ask him if he will kill some or all of his friends when the full moon rises. He runs out of the classroom while Stiles follows. He finds Scott in the locker room. Stiles tosses his inhaler and talks about the placebo effect, and reveals that Scott is having a panic attack. He explains that he used to have them all the time after his mother died. Over at the Argent house Allison’s dad and Aunt Kate are conferring with the other hunters. Among their number appears to be the state detective seen earlier. As they talk about trying to find Derek, Allison’s mom comes in with a tray of cookies. “You find him, you kill him and you cut him in half,” her mom says mercilessly. “Anybody want a cookie?” she then offers. Back in the locker room, Coach Finstock is explaining that the team has a pink eye epidemic. This means Stiles gets moved up to first line, which he is excited about. Scott and Jackson are announced as co-captains. Jackson is annoyed about sharing captain duties with Scott and seems to be offended that his best friend Danny is okay about it. When Scott mentions that he can smell jealousy, Stiles puts him on a mission to find out if Lydia is at all sexually attracted to him. When Scott asks to speak to her in private, Lydia talks about how Allison was stupid to let him go, and how grateful she was for his protection. She then willingly kisses him, and they make out in an empty classroom. On the lacrosse field Scott gets angry after getting knocked down and his vision becomes red as he runs the drill again. He easily knocks two players down and hits Danny in the face, leaving him with a bloody nose. While Stiles scolds Scott for hurting Danny, Jackson notices that Lydia’s perfect shiny lip gloss is smudged. Stiles overhears, and realizes what went on in the classroom between Scott and Lydia. Meanwhile, Aunt Kate teaches Allison how to use a stun gun, and becomes curious about Scott’s connection to Derek after Allison mentions that the two were together. Stiles heads over to the McCall house, finding a bloodthirsty looking Scott skulking in a chair in the dark. After tricking Scott into thinking he was going to chain him down, Stiles handcuffs him to a radiator in his room, for his own good against the coming full moon, and because he kissed Lydia. Scott, under the influence of the full moon, taunts him with details of the events with Lydia and claims he will kill him if he is not freed. Across town, Allison and Jackson run into each other in a sporting goods store and go to talk to each other in Jackson’s car. Allison tells Jackson that she knows her dad is lying to her and that she knows living in the Argent weapon emporium is not normal. Jackson confides that the shape he saw in the school looked human until it got down on all fours and scurried away like an animal. Back at Scott's house Stiles gets suspicious when he can’t hear Scott anymore and goes to check on him only to see that Scott has broken out. Scott tracks Jackson and Allison. Affected by both the bloodthirst from the full moon and his anger, Scott sees they are kissing, rather than talking. Before he can attack the two, Derek appears and knocks him into the woods, where the two fight until Scott returns to his senses. Looking for Scott, Stiles pulls up on an ambulance taking away a body, worried that it might be his father. It is revealed that his father is okay, and the two hug while the camera pulls back to reveal Allison’s father and Aunt Kate watching. Aunt Kate explains that Stiles is a friend of Allison's, and concludes that the beta they saw was not only just smaller, but possibly younger. They suspect Stiles of being the second beta. Derek takes Scott home, where he asks for a cure. Derek mentions a theoretical cure: killing the werewolf that bit him, which means killing The Alpha however he does not know if its true. Derek promises that if Scott can help him find the alpha that Derek will help him kill it. On a cliff overlooking the town, The Alpha is seen transforming back into human form. Jackson finds a piece of Scott's claw on his car and compares it to Scott’s ripped lacrosse glove. Soundtrack * LexiconDon - December Sunset :: Scene: Scott and Stiles talk about girls while getting drunk. * Apple Horse - Devil’s Land :: Scene: Scott and Stiles walk into woods to drink. * Lost In Kostko - Dexter :: Scene: Scott’s wakeup. * YACHT - Shangri-La :: Scene: Allison is dropped off at school. * Invisible Teeth - Everything I Want :: Scene: Scott is made a co-captain of the lacrosse team. * Our Broken Garden - Garden Grow :: Scene: Allison and Jackson eat lunch. * Our Broken Garden - The Dark Red Roses :: Scene: Scott bangs his head against wall in frustration. * Ida Maria - Bad Karma :: Scene: Lydia and Scott makeout in Coach’s office / Stiles and Scott on lacrosse field. * Wolfgang Gartner - Hook Shot :: Scene: Scott smashes his lacrosse teammates. * William Fitzsimmons - Psychasthenia :: Scene: Allison in sports store. * Noisia - Machine Gun (16 Bit Remix) :: Scene: Werewolf Scott finds Jackson and Allison / Derek tackles Scott and fights him in forest. * The Sea Of Cortez - Telephonic :: Scene: Sheriff Stilinski talks to Stiles at school / Allison in class. Video Ep 108 pre Episode Guide Category:Episodes